Claudia
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: A girl comes to Hogwarts and finds a mystery...
1. The New Arriver

A/N-Hey! This is my first fanfic here, but I thought that I should start posting my stories, because I have a bunch. Truthfully, I REALLY hate this story. It was the first one I wrote, and it reminds me of 6th grade love, and THAT makes me want to throw up. I decided to post it so that you could learn a little about Claudia, but don't worry, the stories will DEFINETLY get better. :-P  
  
  
  
  
  
The New Arriver  
  
15 year old Claudia Banes was feeling EXTREMLY nervous. She had just arrived from the United States.  
  
"The people here are so much, different" she thought. "They have a very different manner"  
  
"Ready to go hun?" said her mother.  
  
"Well, I think so," said Claudia. "I'm really nervous"  
  
"Don't be, you fit in right away," said her mother  
  
"But everything is so different" she said. "I miss Virginia. Everyone knew me. I don't know anything about England, or Hogwarts, only about America, and America's School of Magic. Everything is new to me here."  
  
"It's alright sweetie. You'll learn right away."  
  
"I guess I have to take your word for it then" said Claudia  
  
"You'd better get on the train Claud, its going to be leaving soon" said her mother  
  
"Okay, bye mom! I'll miss you," she said, while getting on the train  
  
"Bye hunny! Write to me!"  
  
"Bye" yelled Claudia. The train began to move, and soon her mother was out of site.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his compartment, talking with his friend Ron Weasley, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Ron. In walked to girls. One Harry recognized, as his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. The other girl, he didn't know. She had Reddish Brown hair, and big blue-green eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping her into a hug and kissing her.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said  
  
"Who's your friend," asked Ron  
  
"This is Claudia" Hermione said, "She's a transfer from an American school."  
  
"Hi Claudia" said Harry  
  
"Hi" she said shyly. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had a very different accent than anyone he knew.  
  
"She's a fifth year, like us," said Hermione "She's also a Gryffindor"  
  
"Cool," said Ron  
  
"Come on Claudia" Hermione said. "Lets go meet some other people in our dormitory."  
  
"Bye guys" said Claudia  
  
"Bye" Harry and Ron said in unison. Then they left.  
  
"Is she gorgeous or what?" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Don't ask me stuff like that," said Harry. "I've got a girlfriend, remember?  
  
"Well I don't and I'm going to ask her out!" said Ron excitedly. "This is awesome," he thought. "Finally someone who I KNOW is perfect for me.  
  
  
  
"What a wonderful day" said Claudia.  
  
"Oh I know," said Hermione. "Let's go up to the dormitories, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Okay" said Claudia. When they got there, the both sat down on Claudia's bed.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" asked Claudia.  
  
"I wanted to know if you" she giggled a little "liked anyone," she said.  
  
"Well actually," said Claudia, blushing a little "I-I like Ron" she blurted out "A LOT" she said, feeling more embarrassed by the minute.  
  
"Let's go back down to the common room" said Hermione, looking very excited.  
  
"Umm, okay," she said again, felling very confused. They went back down the stairs and ran strait into Harry.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you Mye!" said Harry.  
  
"Mye is my nickname" explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh, okay" answered Claudia.  
  
"What have you been up to?" asked Harry. Hermione gave him a look that said "Tell you later." Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's go down to the common room guys" said Claudia, because she was anxious to meet some new people.  
  
"Okay. Hey Harry, why don't you show her around. Professor McGonagall told me to tell Ron something," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring you to meet Fred and George Weasley," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great," said Claudia, in her thick American accent. Hermione went over to Ron and Claudia and Harry went over to the Weasley twins. As soon as Hermione and Ron were out of view from Harry and Claudia Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"Guess what I found out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't think I should tell you this, but I'm going to, just incase you feel the same."  
  
"Feel the same about what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Claudia tonight, and we got to the subject of if she liked anyone. Well, when I asked her she said that she liked.she liked."  
  
"WHO DOES SHE LIKE?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"She likes you" she blurted out.  
  
"She WHAT?"  
  
"She likes you, A LOT."  
  
"Oh my gosh" thought Ron. "This is to good to be true! The girl I like is CRAZY about me!"  
  
"Just make sure, whatever you do, DO NOT tell her I told you this," said Hermione, snapping Ron back into reality.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell her anything."  
  
  
  
Ron was waiting for the perfect moment. He had the conversation planned out, but he couldn't decide when to ask her.  
  
"Why is she so popular?" he thought. That was true she was popular. She and Hermione were already best friends, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were hanging on her every word. Then he smiled.  
  
"That's why I like her," he thought. "She is so great to be around."  
  
Finally, after much deliberation, he decided he would ask to talk to her in private. They went out of the common room, and stood next to the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"I umm, wanted to ask you something." Ron was scarlet red by now.  
  
"Sure, what?" He tried to say something, but his mind was blank.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he finally blurted out. Claudia was ghostly white now.  
  
"She told you!"  
  
"Huh? Who?" Ron said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Oh, good, nevermind" she answered. "Can I think about this for like, 15 minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, take as long as you like"  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mye, it was so romantic. What should I say? I do like him." Claudia asked. She had brought Hermione up to the dormitory, and was telling her about what Ron had done.  
  
"Well, if you like him, and he likes you, I think you should say yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you really think I should?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to say yes," said Claudia, sounding determined.  
  
Harry's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Ron and Claudia walk inside the common room, hand in hand. Harry wasn't the only surprised one. Fred Weasley burst out laughing and Pavrati Patill burst into tears.  
  
"Bye Ron" said Claudia, then she walked up to her dormitory.  
  
"She is great," Ron said to Harry, then they both started laughing.  
  
Claudia lay in bed thinking: "I love it here. Everything is perfect."  
  
Everything is perfect. For now. 


	2. The Girl in the Mirror Part I

A/N-Hey, it's me! This story is a LITTLE better, at least it has a plot. Things start to heat up (YES!) in chapter 4, so just hold tight because it DOES get better! (Yes I know, it IS hard to believe.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Girl in the Mirror  
  
Claudia woke early. She had been at Hogwarts for a week and she LOVED it. She had everything she had hoped for, new friends; Hermione, her new best friend; and Ron, her new boyfriend.  
  
"Yup, everything's perfect," she said to herself.  
  
That morning at breakfast Claudia, Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking about the dragons they had learned about yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures when Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Claudia, Hermione, please come to my office for a minute" she said.  
  
"Okay" they both answered.  
  
When they reached her office Professor sat down. She looked very tired and stressed.  
  
"Take a seat girls. What I have to say is very complex and not even Professor Dumbledore can completely explain it. Well, many years ago, in the time of You-know-who, there was a man. This man was a death eater. He was probably the most faithful death eater to You-know-who. You-know-who trusted him more than any other death eaters. So the night before You-know- who met his destruction, he told this man to come to him. You-know-who sensed that he was going to come to an end soon, so he did this thing where he transferred most of his power into this man. The man could not use the power until 14 years later. He would have this strength for only one year. He would use the power to try and succeed what You-know-who tried to do long ago. Then, after the year is over, he must use his power to revive You- know-who. Then after he is revived, then power will be transported back to You-know-who. Our mission is to stop this man. The only person who can do that, is you Claudia."  
  
"Me?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. You can stop him. After the proper training of course," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Then why did you ask me to come here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You, being the cleverest witch in the fifth year, and also being Claudia's best friend, will help her with her training.  
  
"What is his name, anyway?" asked Claudia.  
  
" I shudder to even think about it."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Oh, all right, Chrisoffolis," said the Professor.  
  
"Nice name" said Hermione.  
  
"This is not something you joke about," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry" said Hermione, sheepishly.  
  
"So how will I do this training?" asked Claudia.  
  
"The girl in the mirror" answered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It is your reflection. You will travel through the mirror and meet her there. She will help you train" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Will my reflection be there?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, it won't. Only a few people have reflections that are actually people. The rest are dead; you are the only one left. So will you do it?" she said.  
  
"You bet!" said Claudia.  
  
"Oh, and there is one more thing. Don't tell Ron or Harry about what you are doing. I will tell them privately. Meet me back here at 10:00. I will give you the instructions and more details." The professor said.  
  
"Okay, see you then," said Claudia.  
  
  
  
"Hi, guys! So what did McGonagall want?" asked Ron.  
  
"She, uh, wanted Hermione to help me with some, uh, Charms homework." said Claudia.  
  
"But McGonagall teaches Transfiguration," he said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, that's right," she said.  
  
"Okay.whatever," said Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, we have to go see her now," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay. See you guys later!" said Ron.  
  
"Bye!" they said.  
  
"I'll never be able to do this," said Claudia. "How can I leave him? What if I die? What will he do?" She started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Claud. Everything will be okay. Let's think about now, not the future," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay. I'm glad you're coming with me Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
  
  
It was 9:30. Harry and Ron knew what was happening. They were saying their good-byes. Harry and Hermione looked very busy on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private," said Ron  
  
"Good idea," said Claudia eyeing Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron led her up to the boy's common room. Claudia was very nervous, because she had no idea what Ron was going to do. He sat down and then patted the bed.  
  
"Sit down. There's something I want to do," said Ron. Claudia sat down nervously.  
  
"Before you go, I want to give you something, because I might not be able to ever do it again."  
  
"Now, that's not true. I'm just going for training. I'll be" but before she could say anything else, Ron had her in his arms and was kissing her, her first real kiss.  
  
"I've got to go," she whispered. But she didn't want to. She wanted him to hold her forever.  
  
"Okay" he said, standing up. "Lets go"  
  
  
  
Hermione and Claudia were siting in Professor McGonagall's office, waiting for her to come in.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late girls" the professor said, walking through the door. "I was just doing some last minute planning. Anyway, here's the plan. Claudia, you're reflection's name is Nicki. Now what you to do to get to Mirror land, is go up to the Charms classroom, looking strait at the mirror, then you and Hermione point you're wands directly at the mirror and say Disoaklium. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," they said.  
  
"Have a good trip"  
  
They were silent until they got to the charms room. They stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"Okay, let's give it a shot" said Claudia "One, two, three, DISOAKLIUM!" She and Hermione started spinning very fast. Then they started to move forward right through the mirror. Then they stopped spinning. They had reached Mirror land. 


	3. The Girl in the Mirror Part II

A/N-Me Again! It's getting better! I'm working on Claudia 2 right now, and let me tell ya, it gets MUCH better! LOL!! Anyway, what do you think of the story? Send me your reviews!  
  
The Girl in the Mirror Part II  
  
Claudia looked all around. She couldn't believe that she was in Mirror Land.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Claudia.  
  
"Hi guys!" someone said. Claudia turned around and then screamed. She was looking at herself, but it wasn't her.  
  
"Hi!" the person said again. "I'm Nicki, your reflection. Welcome to Mirror land!"  
  
Claudia tried to say something, but she just stared. This person was exactly like her. The blue-green eyes were exactly the same, her reddish- brown hair was braid exactly the same, even the few strands that fell out. She was exactly the, even to the ring that Ron had given her.  
  
"Professor McGonagall talked to me, and she thinks that you should get some rest and start your training tomorrow," said Nicki.  
  
"Umm, okay," stammered Claudia.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room"  
  
They followed Nicki down a long corridor and into a large room with two Queen size beds.  
  
"This is where you'll be sleeping. Tomorrow training starts at 10:00 sharp. See you then!"  
  
  
  
Claudia had been in training for two weeks. She had learned a number of curses, defenses, and blocking charms. It was the night they had to go. Nicki was explaining what would happen when they got out.  
  
"Go strait to the common room. Professor McGonagall will call you to come down. You will have another training session in 1 month. You will be training again for two weeks and every month you will have the same routine. The first week will be review and the second week you will be doing something new. Hermione, make sure she practices!"  
  
"Okay, I will," said Hermione.  
  
"Now, to get out of Mirror land, point strait at this mirror and say Misoaklium. You can come back to mirror land whenever you want, in case you need me. If there is any danger at Hogwarts, come here with Hermione, and you can also bring your boyfriends. Okay it's time to go. See you soon!"  
  
"Bye" they called, and then Nicki walked away.  
  
"Okay. One, two three MISOAKLIUM!" Claudia yelled. Again they stared spinning very fast and then went right through the mirror. They were back in the Charms room.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the common room," said Hermione, and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They climbed through the hole, and saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch.  
  
"Wow, that was really short training," said Ron, hugging Claudia.  
  
"Two weeks is kind of long," said Claudia.  
  
"Two weeks! You were only gone a half an hour!"  
  
"But it's been two weeks!" Hermione cried.  
  
"You guys weren't gone for two weeks. I'd be dead if you were gone that long!" Harry said.  
  
"Hold on, I'll prove it to you," said Claudia. She ran up to the girls' dormitory and came back with a mirror.  
  
"Watch this. Speak to me Nicki!" said Claudia. The mirror shook and Nicki appeared. The only way you could tell it was Nicki was because the person in the mirror looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong Claud?" Nicki said.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ron. "It talked!"  
  
"Yeah, no duh, it's my reflection, Nicki." Claudia said. "I'll tell you more later."  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Nicki asked again.  
  
"Tell the boys that how long we were there."  
  
"Umm, two weeks, yeah, around there," said Nicki.  
  
"Thanks Nicki. You can go now, "said Claudia.  
  
"Okay. Bye Claud! Bye Mye!"  
  
"Bye!" said the girls.  
  
"I told you," said Claudia, after Nicki left.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Maybe the time is different."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought of that," Claudia said. All of a sudden the flames in the fire turned bright blue. Then Professor McGonagall's head appeared.  
  
"I want everyone out of the common room except Claudia Banes and Hermione Granger. Now!" the Professor said.  
  
"See you later. Come up to my dormitory with Hermione when you're done" Ron whispered to Claudia.  
  
"Okay" she whispered back.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
"Sorry Professor, I'm going." After Ron left the girls sat down.  
  
"Hi girls. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Nicki is really nice," said Claudia.  
  
"'Oh good. Well I need to talk to you girls privately so use these." Out of the fire came two sets of headphones. The girls put them on and they head the professor's voice.  
  
"Okay girls. We have news that Chrisoffolis is heading towards Hogwarts. He is after you Claudia. Two days from now, we need you to have more training. I know it's a lot, but the only one who can fight him is you. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. But there is one thing. I could have sworn we were there for two weeks, but Ron and Harry said we were only there for a half-hour. What's the truth?" said Claudia.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this. Every time you enter Mirror Land, time stops here. There is no time until you return. It's kind of weird."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Professor."  
  
"Well, I better get going. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day. See you girls tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "Bye!"  
  
Claudia lay in bed. She was really worried about Chrisoffolis coming. She was scared not for herself, but for her friends. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Claudia wasn't the only one awake that night. Parvati Patil was up also. She had made a love potion.  
  
"It may be illegal, but I like Ron more than Claudia does. Stupid Claudia. I can't believe I actually liked her. Well, this potion will make her see the truth. Ron and her just don't belong together."  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The Potion

A/N-Hey guys! A new addition.I want everybody to know that I haven't written these recently. This "series" is two years old! That's why I don't like it, because I don't feel like it's my best writing. I like the story, but I'm not to crazy about the writing. I'm still writing this series, so keep looking for chapters!  
  
The Potion  
  
Parvati walked into the boy's dormitories. She bent over Ron and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"This will work wonderfully," whispered Parvati. She opened his mouth just a little bit and poured half of the potion down his throat. Then she poured the rest down her throat.  
  
"Mission Complete," she whispered. She kissed Ron again and left.  
  
Claudia woke early the next morning.  
  
"Time to do something that doesn't have to do with evil!" she thought. "A chat with Ron. He always woke up early. That will make me feel better."  
  
As she got dressed, she saw that Parvati was not in her bed either. She and Lavender had not been that nice to her ever since her and Ron had been going out.  
  
Claudia walked into the common room, but Ron was not there.  
  
"Maybe he's still asleep," she thought.  
  
She walked up to the boy's dormitories and tiptoed into the fifth year room. All of the boys seemed to be asleep. She knew what bed was Ron's, because all of his stuff was everywhere around the bed. She pulled back the curtains of his four poster bed, but what she saw certainly was not what she expected.  
  
Ron was in there, but he and Parvati were kissing. (and I mean KISSING).  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Claudia. Ron and Parvati didn't seem to notice that Claudia screamed, but all of the other boys in the room did.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Harry pulled back his curtains.  
  
"Claudia! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
""I came to see Ron," she said. She was on the verge of tears. "But when I pulled back his curtains, this is what I saw" she said, pointing to Ron's bed. Claudia began to sob.  
  
Harry put on his bathrobe and walked over to Ron's bed. Ron had pulled the curtains back again. Harry pulled the curtains back, and there was Ron, kissing Parvati.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, pulling him and Parvati apart. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRINED! Get out Parvati. Girls aren't allowed in here."  
  
"Why is she in here then?" said Parvati, pointing at Claudia.  
  
"HER BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON HER!"  
  
"Fine. I'm going."  
  
It had been a horrible day. She found out that Ron completely didn't like her and he was in love with Parvati. It was horrible to watch them kiss. She wanted to die every time she saw them. She was lying on her bed, crying silently.  
  
"Don't cry Claud."  
  
"What? Oh, hi Mye," said Claudia.  
  
"Me and Harry are VERY mad at Ron for what he did to you. We feel really bad. Parvati is a snob and she doesn't deserve Ron. Well she didn't deserve Ron. Now she does, because he's just as low as her."  
  
"YOU feel really bad. No one can possibly imagine how I feel. He was the first boy who truly cared about me. He was the first boy I truly cared about. He was the first boy I kissed. He was the first boy I loved. Now it's over. I thought he was the one. I was wrong. He thinks he can break girls' hearts. He's wrong. My heart isn't broken. It's just damaged. I'll get over it. Just like I can get over anything else," said Claudia.  
  
"Wow Claud. You really have thought this through. Well, I want you to be happy, so I'm not going to say anything just incase I do something wrong."  
  
"Uh, thanks Mye. I guess."  
  
"Well I'd better go. Harry and me are sneaking off to Hogsmeade for a private dinner. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Mye" What Hermione said made Claudia feel even worse. Ron probably would have taken her to dinner.  
  
"I miss him. I love him. He did break my heart. How can I get him back?" she wondered. Then it came to her "I got it! Tomorrow at dinner, definitely."  
  
The next day Claudia came to the Great Hall early. She had to set up. She had the perfect plan. If this didn't work, she didn't know what would. She knew for a fact that her music took people out of trances. When she was young, she had taken music lessons. These were witch music lessons though. There were different spells in each song she sang. The song she was singing was by her favorite group N*Sync. She got the CD from McDonalds over the summer. It was a special CD that you could only get at McDonalds. Her favorite song, Are you Gonna Be There? Had a special spell in it. It took trances off of people if they had any. She though Ron was in some kind of trance, because that morning she saw him with Parvati, he a glare in his eyes that was not normally there. She had put a special spell on the song, especially for Ron, so that it would be stronger. The game plan was to eat really fast, then walk up on the stage turn on the music, and sing it. She was lucky that the teachers were eating in a different spot that night, otherwise she would be VERY embarrassed. She jumped off the stage and into her seat and began to eat. About five minutes later everyone was eating and Claudia was done. She got up from her seat and walked over to the stage. Not even listening to Malfoy's remarks, she turned on the music and began to sing.  
  
".If I was down would your arms lift me up to higher ground, with just the strength of your love." Soon everyone was listening, no one dared to speak. Ron was slowly losing the glare in his eyes.  
  
Claudia was almost done. ".There with the arms to hold me. There with the love I need. Will you be there? Will you be there? Heart and soul I need to know." Then, finally, ".Are you gonna be there?" She was finished. The room was silent. Ron stood up. He walked to toward the stage smiling at Claudia, and Claudia was smiling back. He was almost there when Parvati screamed.  
  
"NO! HE'S MINE! You don't deserve him. I made a love potion and it worked! He was mine! He loved me! He kissed me and told me that he loved me! But then your stupid song pulled him out of the trance! I LOVE HIM, NOT YOU!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Patil, for sharing that with us,' said a voice behind her.  
  
Parvati whirled around and came face to face with Dumbledore.  
  
"Come with me" he said.  
  
"Okay," she squeaked.  
  
When the teachers left, Ron jumped on the stage, Ron and Claudia started passionately kissing. The whole school burst into applause, except for Malfoy, of course.  
  
Parvati wasn't the only one who made a potion. Chrisoffolis was working very hard. He was making a potion that could help block the power of Claudia. His captive, Christine (Chrissy for short) was watching.  
  
"Poor Claudia. I do hope she wins. This man does not deserve to win. He deserves to die!"  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Disaster

Disaster  
  
Chrisoffolis was very busy. He had a good plan. He had some protection from Claudia, and had he little person gone for sure. Now he only needed the lacewings.  
  
Claudia woke up. She smelt something. It was like perfume, but even better smelling. Then the most beautiful picture came into her mind. It was of Draco Malfoy. "I must go find Draco, my love!" she said to herself. Chrisoffolis had put a love potion on her.  
  
The way the potion worked, was that Claudia would be in love with Malfoy, and Malfoy would be in love with her (This made Malfoy even MORE unpopular).  
  
Ron was waiting in the Great hall for Claudia.  
  
"Where is she?" he thought. Then he saw something he never thought he would EVER see. Claudia and Malfoy were walking into the great hall, hand and hand. Claudia even sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione just stared at them. Parvati however, looked VERY happy. Ron was beside himself. He couldn't eat. He skipped all his classes that day.  
  
"Ah, my plan is perfect!" said Chrisoffolis. "I have that little jerk out of the way, and when Claudia recovers, she will be as weak as ever!"  
  
It had been a couple days, and Claudia woke up feeling very sick.  
  
"Mye? Are you there? I feel horrible."  
  
"You should. I can't believe you. I thought I liked you. I was wrong. I have to go meet Harry. Bye."  
  
"MYE! WAIT! What's wrong? I don't remember anything! I don't know what has happened. The last thing I remember was something that smelled like perfume, and then I passed out. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Wait, back up. You said that it smelled like perfume, and that's what Ron said he remembered until you woke him up. You've been given a love potion! Oh Claud, I'm SO sorry I accused you of acting like that one you free will." She went over to Claudia and hugged her. "You do forgive me, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! Now, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall. I have a feeling this has to do with Chrisoffolis. See you soon!"  
  
Claudia sat down in the professor's office. "Professor, something happened. I think I've been given a love potion. I mean, I'm over it now, but I don't know why somebody did that. It seems like somebody is trying to make Ron and me not like each other."  
  
"Oh no," the Professor whispered. She took a small bag out of her pocket. It was filed with a powder. She threw some into the fire, and yelled "Weasley! To my office please!"  
  
Then Claudia heard Ron's voice. "Coming Professor!"  
  
Claudia waited, and then Ron appeared at the doorway. When he saw Claudia he looked away. Claudia's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You'd better sit down," said Professor McGonagall. "Something has happened. I need you to listen. This has to do with you Weasley. You are very powerful. When you and Claudia were together, it made her stronger. By liking her, you put a VERY powerful blocking spell on her. She is already a very powerful witch, but with you, she is much more powerful.  
  
"Professor, that might've worked, but Claudia and I are no longer together," said Ron looking at the floor. Tears trickled down Claudia's face.  
  
"No, that's not true. I need to finish this story. Anyway, Chrisoffolis knows about this power, so he needed to get you away from her. He did it, by sending a dream into Parvati's head and telling her to make the potion. The other way was by giving Claudia and Mr. Malfoy a love potion.  
  
"You mean, Claudia didn't really like Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I didn't. It was all fake," said Claudia. She was mad now. Ron flashed her a smile, but she did not smile back.  
  
"Well, you two better go back to the common room. Have a good-night"  
  
"Good-night" they both said. When they into the hallway Ron said  
  
"I'm sorry for being mean to you."  
  
"No. That doesn't work. The whole time you were in love with Parvati I didn't give up. I had faith. But not you. You don't care. I guess I wasn't important to you. I wasted a lot of power in that stupid song. You weren't worth it. Do you REALLY think that I would do that song and then the next day fall in love with someone else? Did you even bother to look at me? Did you ever try to find out what happened? NO, you didn't. I did. I went to all that trouble to sing a song that wasn't even appreciated. I'm not ready just to forget what you said in there. Well one thing you said is true. We are not together. And we won't be, unless you show me that I am important to you."  
  
"But you are important to me Claud!"  
  
"If I was important to you, you would show it. And tomorrow, do me a favor, and don't try to suck up to me. You know, I thought that you were different. Now I know you're self-centered and you don't even care about me. I hope you find another girlfriend that suites you. Maybe that Barbie® Parvati! She's PERFECT for you. See you 'round." And with that, she walked away.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Back through the Mirror

A/N-Hey guys! I'm really happy with how people are responding to this story, but I don't know why you like it so much! I've read some of your stuff, and it's great! I don't mind constructive criticism! Oh well, I'm happy you like it! Now enough of me blabbing, here's the story(which is what you are reading this for, you don't come to read my stupid Author's Notes! Oh no, here I go blabbing again.)!  
  
Back through the Mirror  
  
Claudia had not been her self lately. She was weak and tired but she didn't know why. She decided to talk to Professor McGonagall.  
  
When she entered the office, to her surprise, Hermione was already there.  
  
Hermione had not been nice to her at all lately. In fact, no one was nice to her. She couldn't tell anyone how she felt.  
  
The Professor spoke.  
  
"Claudia, I'm glad you're here. I forgot to remind you about training. Nicki has something important to teach you. I brought the mirror up here so it is easier to get to. Okay girls, time to go."  
  
The girls stood up. Hermione didn't even look at Claudia. They pulled out their wands and yelled,  
  
"DISOAKLIUM!" In all of ten seconds, they were in mirror land.  
  
Nicki was there waiting for them.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Hi" murmured Claudia.  
  
"Okay. There's a problem," Nicki said. "Sit down." She snapped her fingers and three chairs appeared. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"I'm mad at Claudia because Ron said he was sorry for what he did. But that wasn't good enough for her. He had to do something to find out what happened. That's so stupid. He doesn't deserve that."  
  
"You don't know the half of it Hermione. When he was under the love spell, I figured out what was wrong and did something about it! Do you know what he did? He laid in bed, felt sorry for himself, and then got mad at me. I wasted a lot of my power in that song. I would never truly love Malfoy. If he did like me, then he would know that. I knew he couldn't possibly like that jerk Parvati so I did something. He lost his chance."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry.I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay Mye. It's good to have you back."  
  
They smiled at each other. To Claudia, it was like taking a fresh breath of air. For some reason, though, she was still weak. And it wasn't because of the song.  
  
"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we have important training." Nicki said.  
  
"Okay, you some blocking spells, but now you need bigger blocking spells and some hexes." Nicki said.  
  
"I know plenty of hexes. Last year we learned a bunch in Defense against the dark arts," said Hermione.  
  
"Great that will be a big help. I still need to work on a potion for blocking spells, so Hermione, you teach Claudia some hexes."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay Claud. The first thing I'm going to teach you is the stunning spell. This actually isn't a hex, but it will do you a lot of good. You take you wand, flick it just a little bit, and then yell STUPTIFY! Try it on this animal." Hermione took at stuffed animal off her bed whispered a couple words, and it came alive.  
  
"Don't tell Professor McGonagall I know that one. Okay, now try and stun it."  
  
Claudia looked at the little Rabbit all over the bed. She pretended it was Malfoy. She flicked her wand and yelled  
  
"STUPTIFY!" The rabbit stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"Yay! Great job Claud! Okay, the next hex isn't that necessary, but I'll teach it to you anyway, because it would be really funny to use on Malfoy. It's called the jelly legs hex and first you have to."  
  
Claudia lay in bed that night thinking about herself.  
  
"Why am I so weak?" she thought. Then Professor McGonagall's words drifted into her mind.  
  
"This is about you Weasley" she had started out. "You are very powerful. When you and Claudia are together, it made her stronger. By liking her, you put a very powerful blocking spell on her. She already is a very powerful witch, but with you, she is much more powerful," the professor had said.  
  
"Chrisoffolis ruined a wonderful relationship when he did this" Claudia thought. "He achieved what he wanted done." Then a light clicked on in her head. "NO! That's why I'm weak! I'm used to Ron's power! I need to get him back!  
  
Claudia stood by the giant mirror. She knew there was a mirror next to Ron's bed, but she just hoped he was awake.  
  
"Amitica" she whispered. She saw Ron lying on his bed, wide-awake. He couldn't see her though. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Speak to me Ron" She saw Ron look up at the mirror.  
  
"Claudia!"  
  
"Shhh, don't wake the boys. Go down to the common room, and look in the fire. I'll be there."  
  
"Okay. See you soon" he whispered.  
  
Claudia ran into her room. She woke Hermione up and they walked over to the fire. Hermione threw in some powder and Ron's head appeared.  
  
"Hi" she said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what has happened. All I know is that we need to trust each other. I miss you so much and I am very weak. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will Claud. You know I will. I missed you to. I couldn't stand it. I know I should've done something. I couldn't believe anyone could possibly love Malfoy. Especially you."  
  
"It's wonderful to have you back."  
  
"Yeah, you to."  
  
Just as Claudia was about to say something, Nicki ran in.  
  
"Girls! Professor McGonagall is at the mirror! She has something very important to tell you!"  
  
Claudia turned to Ron. "I'll talk to you later." She blew him a kiss, and he was gone.  
  
The three girls ran to the mirror. They could see Professor McGonagall in the mirror.  
  
"Girls! It's Chrisoffolis! He's here! At Hogwarts! You, Ron, Hermione, and Harry need to get him! He's in Dumbledore's office!" Then she disappeared. Claudia didn't say a word.  
  
Nicki was preparing the girls for they're fight.  
  
"Okay girls. We've learned everything we needed, now we just need the boys."  
  
Claudia walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Speak to me Ron!" she said. Ron and Harry appeared, both ghostly white. "Okay. You two need to hold your suitcases, take out your wands point them at the mirror and yell disoaklium. Okay?"  
  
"Got it" They grabbed their suitcases, took out their wands, and yelled  
  
"DISOAKLIUM!" They started spinning, and Claudia saw them melt through the mirror. It was time to fight.  
  
A/N-Hmmm.a cliffhanger.maybe I'll wait a couple weeks before I post the next chapter!!! Haha, just kidding. 


	7. Destruction

A/N-Hey guys! This is the last story for their 6th year (yeah I know there was a typo in the first story, I meant to say SIXTH year. Sorry!), and then it's (dum dum dum.) SUMMER! Even though summer's almost over.I know, I have bad timing. P.S.-See if you can catch my Disney joke.  
  
Destruction  
  
Nicki looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked Claudia.  
  
Claudia looked determined. "I know I can."  
  
"Okay guys. This is going to take a lot of listening. You can get anywhere from mirror land. You need to get to Dumbledore's office. Now, first you need to appear invisible, but the only way to do that is with an invisibility cloak. Do any of you have one?"  
  
"No problem." Harry answered. "Right here."  
  
"Great. Claudia, you will have to go in alone. Then, the others will follow you. I can't tell you what to do though. That is up to you. Good Luck."  
  
Claudia was shaking all over. She took the cloak. "I'll be back," she whispered.  
  
"You need to face the mirror, and say, Mirror Mirror on the wall, send me to Dumbledore's office, to save all. Good Luck luck." Nicki said.  
  
With shaking hands, she put the cloak on. She faced the mirror.  
  
"MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL, SEND ME TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE TO SAVE ALL!"  
  
She started spinning. She was rising off the floor. She wizzed right through the mirror, and landed in Dumbledore's office. There was a girl, who looked about 18, and with her was a man. He had messy black hair, a twisted face, and dark cold eyes. It was Chrisoffolis.  
  
She stood there, still shaking. Nicki had told her about this girl. Her name was Chrissy. Chrisoffolis had taken her captive, but she didn't know why. She had beautiful long brown hair held up in a ponytail. Claudia's hair was past her shoulders, but Chrissy's went almost to her waist. Chrissy had deep blue eyes. Claudia had always thought her blue-green eyes were beautiful, but she fell in love with Chrissy's eyes.  
  
Claudia stood there, watching them.  
  
"Now my darling Chrissy, all we have to do is a destruction spell. We destroy the school, everyone in it, and then find master. Ah, I'm so smart." Chrisoffolis said. He had a cold screeching voice.  
  
"No! Please don't hurt them! Just leave the school and go get Voldemort!" Chrissy pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry darling, but we need to get that brat Claudia out of my hair."  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" screamed Claudia, pulling off the cloak. She heard the others join her.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Claudia and her motley crew. I can just destroy you now instead." Chrisoffolis said. He raised his wand. Just as he was about to curse them, Chrissy screamed  
  
"TIMINTICOLA!" Chrisoffolis froze. Chrissy turned to them.  
  
"I just stopped time. He is too powerful for you. The only one who can stop him now is me. I know what he is going to do. He is going to create a ball of fire around himself and destroy you all. I can stop him." Chrissy said.  
  
She raised her arm.  
  
"BALLIFISO!" she screamed. She started to slowly rotate in a circle. She was.changing. Her long brown hair had been let down and curled. There was a light shining down on her. Her ordinary black robes turned in to flowing robes of white. She was floating in mid-air.  
  
"He is going to attack when I start time again. I will block him. My powers will destroy him, but they will destroy me as well."  
  
Before Claudia could stop her she yelled  
  
"STARTINCULA!"  
  
Chrisoffolis yelled "DESRUCTINIUM!" and he turned into a rolling ball of fire. He started moving towards Claudia, but Chrissy got there first. She smiled and let the ball hit her. The ball started exploding.  
  
Claudia hit the ground, sobbing as hard as she could. Five minutes later, the exploding was done. Something fell and hit the ground. Ron picked it up. It was a necklace. He gave it to Claudia. It was a gold chain and on it had a pendant. It was a little star with a diamond in the center. She recognized it as the necklace Chrissy had around her neck when she transformed. Claudia knew why it fell. It was meant for her.  
  
With silent tears streaming down her cheeks, she put it around her neck. She suddenly felt stronger. Now she knew. Chrissy had used this necklace to destroy Chrisoffolis. She would keep this necklace forever.  
  
Claudia's adventure was not over yet though. She was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, along with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
'There is one more task that has to be done, otherwise Chrisoffolis will not be completely destroyed." Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
"What is it?" Claudia asked.  
  
"Mirror land has to be destroyed."  
  
"WHAT! NO! WHAT ABOUT NICKI!" screamed Claudia.  
  
"Nicki has to come out of the mirror. She only has five minutes before mirror land is destroyed."  
  
Claudia turned to the mirror. Nicki was looking back at her.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Claudia asked.  
  
"I've never been a real person before" she whispered.  
  
"You'd better come now."  
  
"Okay. I have all of my stuff, and yours" Nicki said.  
  
Nicki looked strait at the mirror.  
  
"MIRROR LAND I SHALL LEAVE. MORTAL WORLD I SHALL RECEIVE."  
  
She started to spin. She went right through the mirror but continued spinning. She began to transform. She lost the transparent look and started to look like a human, not a reflection. She started to slow down. Her feet hit the ground. She was exactly like Claudia. From her reddish brown hair to her small feet, She was almost like a clone.  
  
"I never had a twin before," said Claudia. They smiled at each other. It was the first real smile Claudia had in a LONG time.  
  
The summer came and everyone was standing at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione was going to come to America with Claudia and Nicki for the summer, so Claudia only had to say good-bye to Ron. They were standing alone, near the train.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much. You have been my life nowadays, and if you weren't there, then I would die. I don't know how I'm going to live through this summer with out you." Ron said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you to. I've never felt this way about anybody and I would do anything for you," she whispered.  
  
Ron leaned in and kissed her, but it was more than just a kiss. She had never been kissed like that before.  
  
"I love you" he whispered. Then he kissed her again. Every time he kissed her, a chill would run up and down her spine.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"I'm going to marry you someday," he said.  
  
Claudia, Hermione, and Nicki were sitting on the plane to America.  
  
"So where do you live anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Virginia, the heart and sole of America. It's great there. Just wait till you meet Robin. She's my next door neighbor. She's our age AND she's a witch. I think she's coming to Hogwarts. She's my best friend in America. Don't worry Mye, you're my best friend ANYWHERE. Oh and you have GOT to meet Daphne. She's a witch our age too. I know she's coming to Hogwarts next year. Oh, and Jason! He is SO awesome. And."  
  
They were nearing Virginia. They were going to land in Washington DC any minute. As Claudia stepped out of the walkway, she felt a sudden warmness. She smelt the fried food, she heard people talking in the same accent as she did. She was home.  
  
More coming soon.  
  
. 


	8. A New Start Part I

A/N-Sorry it took so long to update! I was grounded, AND school just started and it's crazy! The Disney joke was the mirror mirror thing.I can't believe you guys didn't know that! But ANYWAYZ.Hey! Summer! Yes! Things will definitely be getting different for Claud and the gang! For one, there will be new people, so there's a lot more things to talk about then the Claud/Ron problem. I realized when I started writing this story that this is a Harry Potter Fan Fic, and you can hardly tell that Harry's even AT Hogwarts, so you will be seeing MUCH more of him. Now, on to the story!  
  
A New Start Part I  
  
Claudia, Hermione, and Nicki were sitting in the taxi, on their way to Claudia's house. Nicki and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes. They had never imagined that there could be so many strip malls and restaurants. But for Claudia, this was all normal.  
  
"We're almost there guys!" Claudia said. "See look! There's the 7-11! And there's the Mobil! IT'S BLACKMERE DRIVE!"  
  
"Settle down Claud!"  
  
"But Mye! My development is right over there! THERE IT IS!" She was struck with a sudden warmness.  
  
"She's excited," Nicki said to Hermione.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, a girl with LONG black hair ran from her house across the street to Claudia's house.  
  
"CLAUD!"  
  
"ROBIN!"  
  
Claudia jumped out of the cab and hugged her friend.  
  
"Guys, this is Robin. Robin, this Hermione and."  
  
"AHHHHH! CLAUDIA! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!"  
  
".As I was saying, this is Nicki. She is my reflection, uh, twin, uh I don't know exactly what she is. I'll explain later. Oh no! Where's Daphne? Where's Jason?"  
  
"Daphne had to go with her mom to run errands, but Jason should be here any."  
  
"CLAUD!"  
  
"JASON!"  
  
Jason, who lived up the street, ran down and gave Claudia a big hug.  
  
"Um, Claud, you have a" Hermione began.  
  
"Mye, he's not my boyfriend" Claudia finished.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"It's SO good to see you guys again!" Claudia said.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Claudia, Hermione, and Nicki were staying up late talking.  
  
"Seriously, I think JC is hot" Claudia said.  
  
"No way! Justin!" Nicki said.  
  
"JC!"  
  
"Justin!"  
  
"JC!"  
  
"GUYS! Hold it! Everyone knows that Lance is the hottest!" Hermione said.  
  
"NO WAY!" they both yelled. Then they all laughed.  
  
"This my best summer ever!" Claudia said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Claudia asked.  
  
"It's Harry's birthday!"  
  
"Oh no! We forgot! Here, let's get Holly," Claudia said.  
  
"Who's Holly?"  
  
"My owl. Come on! I have THE best present."  
  
"My aunt gave me this cell phone for my birthday, but I already have one, so I've never used it. We can give it to Harry so he can talk to us tonight!" Claudia said.  
  
"AWESOME!"  
  
"Why do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Okay, Harry probably doesn't know how use it, so lets write a letter to him. We can all write something!" Claudia said.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Are you having a good vacation? I know I am! I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with us! I hope you like the present. I want to be the first person to talk to you. Love, Your darling Hermione  
  
Dear Scar-head, He-he, just kidding. Tell Ron I love him and miss him! Always, Claudia P.S.~ Hope you like the phone, it was ALL my idea.  
  
Dear Harry, We all miss you guys! I really like it here in America. There are so many interesting things here! Happy Birthday, I hope you like the present.  
  
Yours, Nicki  
  
Dear Harry, Me again. I'm here to explain the phone. We're going to call you in about an hour, and you will feel the phone vibrating (We don't want you're aunt and uncle to hear it). Press the word talk, and it is like a normal phone. See you soon ~Claud  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in bed, looking at his new presents. Ron had gotten him a box filled with bottles of butterbeer. Hagrid had gotten him a huge bag filled with wizard candy.  
  
He was wondering where Claudia and Hermione's presents were, when he saw a small little owl flying towards him. It flew in, and fluttered above Harry. He grabbed the small, narrow package from it. He tore open the wrapping and a letter fell out. The letter was from Claudia, Hermione, and Nicki.  
  
He read it, then looked at the package. It was a phone! Only this phone was portable! He opened the box, and inside was a little silver phone. As he was examining it, it began to shake. He pressed talk, put it up to his ear and heard  
  
"Harry? Are you there?"  
  
"Claudia! Wow! This is awesome!"  
  
"Hi scar head, I can't talk long because Mye is practically ripping the phone out of my hand. I'll talk to you in a minute."  
  
"Harry! It's you!" Hermione was on the phone.  
  
"Hi! I can't believe this thing works! It's amazing!"  
  
"I know! I'm going to get one tomorrow when we go to the mall. You would never believe it here in America Harry! You HAVE to come next summer. It's so awesome. Tomorrow we are going to the mall and the day after we are going to Washington DC! I'm going to take TONS of pictures. Oh yeah, Claudia said to mount your broom and ride over here. WHAT! Hold on Harry, I need to talk to Claud for a minute."  
  
"Hey Harry! It's Nicki!"  
  
"Hi Nick! What's up down there? Uh.Up there? Uh across there I guess."  
  
"Well, Claudia was actually serious, because she doesn't think it's illegal to use something magic, just as long as you don't DO any magic. Don't get me wrong, Mye DOES want you to come, but she has to check first."  
  
"You mean, I can come!?"  
  
"I guess. I think Claud will want you to pick up Ron and Ginny, too."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Okay, here's Claud again. See you soon Harry!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hi Harry. Me again. Okay, Mye's a little mad because she STILL doesn't think you should come, but oh well. Anyway, you HAVE to pick up Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Don't worry. I will. See you guys soon!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"When's he coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've already told you! He'll be here tonight around 1:00 am. That way mom will be out working the late shift. This is going to be AWESOME!"  
  
It was 1:00 am. The girls were curled up in blankets sitting out on the porch, waiting for Harry. Then two figures appeared in the sky. They looked like brooms! They came closer, then closer, and finally, they were almost there. The girls noticed something different though. On one broom, there were two boys. But on the other broom, there was a boy and a girl. They knew it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but as the other boy jumped off the broom, they realized he was  
  
"Seamus!" Claudia cried. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since I'm going out with Ginny, I went to go stay with her for the summer, and then Harry showed up and I came!"  
  
Harry and Ron jumped off their broom. Hermione sprinted down and jumped into Harry's arms.  
  
"I was so worried" she murmured through their kisses.  
  
Ron ran to the porch. Claudia jumped up on the ledge of the porch. She stretched out her arms, and fell forward like a belly flop. Ron opened his arms and let Claudia fall into them. She looked strait into his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much" she whispered.  
  
The next day, when the kids were settled, and when Claudia's mom got over the shock of finding 4 new people in her house, the kids went outside. First they walked over to Robin's.  
  
"Oh my gosh! There's 4 more of you!" Robin cried.  
  
"Hi Rob. Let me introduce you to these guys. This is Ginny, this is Seamus, this is Harry"  
  
"You're not THE Harry Potter are you?" Robin interrupted.  
  
"Yes, He's THE Harry Potter. AS I was saying, this is Ron, my boyfriend. The one I've told you SO much about." Claudia said.  
  
Robin wasn't paying attention. She was gazing at Ron's hand.  
  
"Uh, Robin, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm staring at that gorgeous picture in Ron's hand," Robin said dreamily.  
  
"MALFOY!" everyone except Robin screamed.  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew!" said Claudia.  
  
"YOU'RE JOKING!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Um, Rob, NO ONE likes Malfoy. He's just plain old MEAN" Claudia said.  
  
"But he's HOT!"  
  
"No, he's NOT" Ron said. "I ripped this picture out of the yearbook, I was going to burn it!"  
  
"BURN IT! NO! LET ME HAVE IT!"  
  
"Come on guys," Ginny said. "I'm anxious to meet Jason and Daphne!"  
  
It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. They were boarding the plane. Ron, Ginny, and Seamus were all staring at the planes like they were amazing. Claudia, Nicki, Hermione, Robin, Jason, and Daphne had all been on planes before, so this was no big deal (The Dursley's had never taken Harry on a plane, but he knew about them).  
  
"Hey Ron, Seamus, and Ginny! Time to go!" Robin called out.  
  
"You mean we get to FLY on these!" Ron awed.  
  
"Yup! Come on lets go!"  
  
They boarded the walkway, and Ginny grabbed Seamus hand VERY fast.  
  
"Need a little reassurance hun?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her VERY passionately.  
  
"YO SEAMUS! LAY OFF!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell him to lay off! We did A LOT more than that this summer!" Ginny yelled. Then she put her hands over her mouth. "Oops! I shouldn't have said that!" she said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was turning a boiling shade of red. Just when he was about to explode, Claudia leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Come on," she soothed. "Let's get on the plane and talk about his later."  
  
"Let's not do SO much talking" Ron whispered. Claudia giggled, and they walked onto the plane, arm in arm.  
  
It had been three hours. Ron and Claudia were still making out in the bathroom, and Hermione and Harry were in deep discussion about Lavender Brown, who was in love with Harry. Jason and Nicki were playing go fish with Robin, and Daphne was reading "Fifteen" by Beverly Clearly. Ginny was asleep on Seamus, and Seamus was drifting off as well. They were just about to land when  
  
"Hello folks, we ask that you fasten your seat belts because we are experiencing some major bumps," the stewardess said.  
  
Ron's head poked out of the bathroom, and Claudia came out, fixing her hair and clothes. She sat down and looked out the window. There were clouds swirling the plane. These weren't any ordinary clouds though. They were green. Then, suddenly, Claudia heard a voice.  
  
"Beware! Xanneth is coming!" the voice shrieked. Claudia looked at Ron.  
  
"Who's Xanneth?"  
  
It was the night before they went back to Hogwarts. They were staying at a hotel in London near King's Cross. Claudia lay in bed, drifting off to sleep.  
  
A dream came to her. She was wearing a white flowing gown. Her Reddish brown hair was flowing all around her. She was floating on a white cloud, and the warm wind was blowing her hair everywhere. Then the wind turned turned cold. The cloud turned the same green it was on the plane.  
  
"XANNETH IS COMING!" the voice shrieked again.  
  
Claudia woke up, panting. "Who was Xanneth? What did he want with her?" she wondered.  
  
In the morning, Claudia forgot about the dream. She was excited to go back to Hogwarts. She'd be a 7th year! They crossed the barrier, and boarded the train right away.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Daphne said.  
  
"I know! It's so weird here in England!" Jason said.  
  
"Claud! Come with me! I HAVE to meet this Malfoy kid!"  
  
"All right, but only if I don't have to stay for more than 30 seconds!"  
  
Robin and Claudia searched all of the compartments, and then, Claudia spotted him.  
  
"Rob! There he is!" Claudia whispered.  
  
"Oh God! He's even MORE gorgeous in person! Hold on, let me change," Robin said. She snapped her fingers, and she had her LONG black hair swept up in a black mess of curls. Her navy blue Gap sweatshirt and her flares had been changed to a low cut hot pink tank top, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of hot pink heels.  
  
"Robin, I say this in a nice way. You look like a hooker."  
  
Robin just gave Claudia a dirty look, smoothed her hair, and opened the door.  
  
As Robin walked into the compartment, Malfoy's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hi," cooed Robin.  
  
"Hey," Malfoy choked.  
  
"I'm new here, do you think that you could show me around?" Robin asked.  
  
"Definitely" Malfoy answered back.  
  
Disgusted, Claudia walked back to her compartment and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
As Claudia jumped off the train, she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing behind her was Malfoy, biting Robin's ear.  
  
"Whatever that girl did, it sure did work!" Claudia said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione however was rather grumpy. On the train she and Harry had a fight about commitment. Claudia had a very bad feeling about this fight.  
  
Never the less, the feast was wonderful. Even Hermione enjoyed herself. Robin snuck off to the Slytherin table to join Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson was giving her death looks. Daphne, Nicki and Jason were in great discussion on a book they all had read. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Seamus were laughing at some 3rd year. Claudia was just sitting back, enjoying being at Hogwarts again. Ron broke away from the dumb blonde jokes to talk with Claudia.  
  
"Want to sneak up to the common room?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I just want to enjoy this," Claudia said.  
  
Later, in the common room, Harry and Hermione were at it again.  
  
"YOU'RE SO AFRAID TO DO ANYTHING!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID TO GET IN TROUBLE" Harry yelled back.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID TO GET MARRIED!"  
  
"OH, SO THAT'S IT! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"  
  
Harry turned to Lavender, the person nearest to him.  
  
"LAVENDER! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Lavender went hysterical.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" She and Parvati went into the girls' dormitory to start planning for the wedding.  
  
Hermione was stunned. She ran out of the common room and out of the portrait hole. Claudia stared at Harry with disgust on her face, then followed her. Ron looked at Harry and then said,  
  
"You know, you don't deserve her. And don't pretend you don't know what I mean." Then he ran and followed Claudia.  
  
Harry was ashamed. His friends thought he was a jerk, and the one person he truly loved, he had lost. He didn't really mean to ask Lavender, of all people, to marry him. He was just mad. He only wanted to prove that he WAS ready to commit, he just proved it the wrong way. If Lavender was already planning the wedding, how would he be able to get out of it and marry Hermione?  
  
To be continued. 


	9. A New Start Part II

A/N-I told you! It's starting to get interesting! I'm sure you want to know what's going to happen though, so I make this short. This is the last story I have ALREADY written for this series. I just started writing this series again, so after this story you'll have to be patient! I'm working really hard on it, so HOPEFULLY it will be up soon.  
  
A New Start Part II  
  
Harry was sitting in bed, pretending to read a novel. He was hoping that Ron would come in soon so that he could explain. He wanted Ron, his best friend, to know what was REALLY going on. After the period in their fourth year when Ron and Harry were very mad at each other, Harry didn't know what the outcome could be.  
  
Claudia kissed Ron goodnight and headed up to the girls' dormitories. She walked in and found Hermione laying in the dark, she was awake, but she looked depressed.  
  
Claudia turned on the light and Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Oh, Claud, it's only you" she said. Her voice sounded hoarse and eyes had dark circles under them.  
  
"Mye, you have got to get this out. Tell me everything that you feel right now" Claudia said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Alright.Right now, I feel abandoned and sad. I thought Harry and I had a future. I thought our relationship meant something to him. I wanted to be his soul mate, but I see now that I'm not. I've known him and loved him since our first year, but what was it all worth? Is this just a game that he's playing or what? I am I or was I ever important to him? I see now that I'm not. I know that I'm dragging this out to far, skipping a week's worth of classes and all, but I can't seem to get over him. I don't understand how he could do this me." By this time, tears were streaming down Hermione's face.  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Claudia asked.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Wait right here, I'll be right back!"  
  
Harry heard Ron come up the stairs. He set down his book and pulled out his long speech. Ron entered.  
  
"Ron, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Ron gave Harry an icy look. "Fine, you have 2 minutes."  
  
"I have to tell you this, not only because you're my best friend, but because someone has to know. The other day, when I proposed to Lavender." Harry cringed as he said her name, but he went on, ".I didn't know what I was doing. All I wanted to do was to show Hermione that I am ready to get married and commit. I proved it in the wrong way. Please believe me Ron. You're my only hope."  
  
Ron looked at him. Harry could tell he was thinking. Then, his lips formed a half smile.  
  
"If you love her, you better go get her," said Ron.  
  
Harry broke into a grin and turned to go down the stairs. Standing at the door was Claudia.  
  
She looked at him. "I heard what you said." She smiled. "Tell her that you love her and want to marry her, because that's what she needs to hear." She steeped out of the way and with that, Harry bolted out the door.  
  
He ran into the common room and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He found Hermione, sitting on her bed. She had on her cloak and rain hat and her suitcase was next to her, but Harry was oblivious to it.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here. I have to tell you something. I DO love you and I AM ready to commit to you. I was so mad that I used Lavender to prove it to you! I love you so much, please forgive me."  
  
Hermione sat and looked depressed. "Harry, Jason is leaving Hogwarts tomorrow and he asked me to go with him. He said that he really wants to get to know me better, and he's moving to New York to work with one of his friends. He wants me to move with him, and I said yes. I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry stared. His brain wasn't thinking clearly. The thing only he could do was run. And he did.  
  
It was hard for Harry to accept the fact that Hermione was leaving. He was hidden in a corner in Hagrid's hut. It was the only place he could think to go. Hagrid had been his friend since his first day at Hogwarts. He remembered the first day he met Hagrid. He had turned Dudley into a pig. That was funny. But there was no laughter now. All he could think of was the life he could have had and the one he lost.  
  
In the darkness of Hagrid's hut, Harry could only imagine what he could have had. He deeply regretted what he had said to Lavender. He put his hand to his head in attempt to block out the throbbing memory of the mistake he had made. "How could I have been so dumb?" He asked himself. He got up, though his entire body felt like lead and he went outside and dunked his head in the water trough, thoroughly clearing his head.  
  
He walked up to the castle, writing in his head what he would say to Hermione once he got there. "Hermione, you. you fill me with. no wait, that is bad. Okay, Hermione, I. I know what I did was wrong but. no, that isn't it. Damn it! Why can't I get it out!" By the time he got to the castle, he had finally decided on what he wanted to say.  
  
Harry was wondering down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, he found Claudia and Ron with heads hung low, dispirited and sad. "What's up?" he asked, trying to dig down in the depths of his memory what could cause the two to be so melancholy. Claudia looked up at him, and her eyes were a deep shade of red, as if she had been crying very heavily. "Where's Hermione?" asked Harry urgently, questioning if it could be so.  
  
"Harry, she's. she's gone."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Harry, by gone I mean that she is no longer here. She and Jason left about five minutes ago. Where were you, she sounded like she was. Harry?"  
  
Harry had taken off at light speed to the to the nearest train station, at Hogsmeade. He was about to bolt out the door when he remembered the secret passageway through the old witch on the third floor corridor. As soon as he located the witch, he whipped out his wand, but out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a mangled shadow of Servus Snape. Instantly he bolted into the classroom across from the witch.  
  
But he was too late. A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder, followed by an evil drawling voice. "So, where are we off to today, Potter?" Anyone could tell that Snape hated Harry's guts and would do almost anything to get him into trouble. Before Harry could blink, he was in Snape's office, and Snape was writing him up for a detention.  
  
Harry knew this was getting him further behind. He was glad when Snape handed him the slip and he ran out of the room faster than a bolt of lightning. By the time he was into the passageway and out in Honeydukes, he was already thirty minutes behind.  
  
He ran out to the train station as fast as he could move his already fatigued legs. Harry felt as if he would pass out. His head swam in dizziness and his lungs felt as if they were coated in ice. At last, after several painful moments of hobbling to the to the train station, he saw the train just as it was about to leave.  
  
Harry looked up to see Hermione sitting by the window. Her hand was neatly propped against her head and she was staring out into space. Suddenly, the train began to roll away! Harry knew that he couldn't let her go again. He started off after the train, still in agony. He was catching up to the window, but as the train increased speed, he was beginning to fall behind. Hermione saw him out of the corner of her eye. She moved her eyes to look at him. Her free hand pressed itself against the window as a solo tear slid down her cheek. The train rolled away. Harry was too late.  
  
A few hours later, Harry showed up in the common room. Claudia had gone to sleep, as it was 11 o'clock. Ron had stayed up waiting for him. Harry didn't need to explain. Ron could tell that because Hermione was not with him, he was too late. "Sorry." Said Ron looking at him from behind red Weasley hair. Harry couldn't have felt any lower than he did right now.  
  
"When is the wedding?" asked Harry as if it was gone from memory.  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Yeah, that is what Lavender was bragging about to the whole school while you were gone."  
  
"This is going from bad to worse. Not only have I asked the dumbest and prissiest person in the entire universe to marry me, but I have lost the only one that I truly love, and my grades have fallen to almost failing. It can't get any worse, can it?"  
  
"You have dress rehearsal tomorrow at the chapel. Lavender picked out a lovely little suit for you and I know you'll hate it. Oh, and because Hermione isn't here, Claudia is going to be a bride's maid."  
  
"Okay, it's gotten worse. God, and the only thing I need now is a detention from Snape." Harry stuck both his hands into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened one, and it was the detention slip from Snape. "God, it is worse. I forgot I had this. DAMN IT!"  
  
"Calm down Harry, we can sort this out tomorrow. Let's get some rest."  
  
The next day, Harry was sitting in the chapel with all his friends and unfortunately Lavender and Parvati. They were making arrangements with the priest for the rehearsals and then it was off to Hogsmeade for a "celebration".  
  
"Is everyone who will be participating in the wedding here?" asked the Priest.  
  
"Sadly, no. Our good friends Hermione" Lavender eyed Harry "and Jason" she continued "won't be able to make it" she said with a tiny smirk.  
  
"All of these girls, Claudia, Daphne, Robin, Ginny, and my sister Padma will be Lavender's bridesmaids, and I, of course, will be her maid of honor" Parvati gloated.  
  
"Hey, what about us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, these boys, Dean, Seamus, and Neville are groomsman, and Ron is the best man" Lavender said.  
  
After practicing the wedding about four times (in which Harry was quite bored) the group headed off to Hogsmeade for their "celebration". Parvati and Lavender decided to go to a little French restaurant called "Chez Jean de Hogsmeade" and then hit the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before returning to the castle.  
  
To Harry's disgust, he found himself at the restaurant next to Lavender, who kept licking his ear. Parvati stood up.  
  
"I want to wish the best of luck to Lavender and Harry, because I know that they are meant to be."  
  
Ron coughed. He hadn't forgotten that Parvati had put a love potion on him in his 6th year, and the thought still haunted him.  
  
Parvati gave Ron a sharp look, but continued on. "I knew they were meant to be together the first day that I saw Harry. He was so perfect for her, so right." Parvati's speech dragged on and on for what seemed like hours and hours until finally  
  
"To Harry and Lavender!" she finished.  
  
"To Harry and Lavender," everyone else chanted glumly.  
  
Ron stood up. "I would like to say something." Everyone turned towards Ron. "From the moment I met Harry, I knew who he was meant to be with. Her pretty brown hair, cinnamon eyes, and happy smile, everything about her is perfect for Harry." He stared blankly at Lavender, who smiled. He continued. "However, her name isn't Lavender. It's Hermione." And with that, he turned around, and left.  
  
Hermione sat on her moth eaten bed, looking out the window at the busy New York street. "How did I get here?" She thought. "I had it so good, and I traded it all for this? What is wrong with me? I'm not with the man I love, my only "friends" work at Artie's car repair shop, and most importantly, I hate it here! I have to go back and fast!"  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "Why was am I wearing this?" He wondered. He had on a tie-dyed tuxedo with white patent leather shoes. It was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. Ron walked in, wearing and tux similar to Harry's, and equally as repulsive.  
  
"Come on Harry, it's almost time." It looked as though even the thought made him sick.  
  
"All right," Harry replied. He took one sad more look in the mirror, and then headed towards the door.  
  
Harry was standing at the bottom of the aisle in the chapel. He watched as Claudia walked down in a bright orange dress (which clashed horribly with her hair). She looked like she wanted to throw up. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, most with the same expression as Claudia.  
  
Then Lavender appeared. She had on the ugliest dress Harry had ever seen. Harry's tux looked like the best thing in the world next to this dress. It was extremely poufy, with big lace balls attached to the skirt. She had on blue eye shadow that went all the way up to her eyebrows, and bright pink lipstick. Her flowers were tie-dyed to match Harry's suit.  
  
Smiling, she walked towards Harry. He took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with," he thought.  
  
The priest started the ceremony, and Harry tuned most of it out until he got to the famous line.  
  
"If anyone thinks these two should not join together in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
There was silence.silence.BANG! The doors to the chapel banged open. Harry looked up, and there stood, at the top of the aisle, dressed in flowing periwinkle, slightly out of breath, but beautiful just the same, Hermione.  
  
"I object! I object!" she ran down the aisle to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, what are you-" he started to ask.  
  
Hermione put a finger on his lips. "Shh.let me say something. Harry I've been such an idiot. I should've known that you didn't mean to ask Lavender to marry you."  
  
"WHAT!" Lavender screeched.  
  
"And I should've believed that you loved me," Hermione said a little louder. "You're the one for me Harry, and I know that now." She smiled. "I love you." She then leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.  
  
Harry looked at her. He couldn't believe it, things were turning out okay. There was only one thing he had left to do.  
  
Harry bent down one knee. "I'm sorry, I don't have a ring, but I really need to ask you something." Hermione's eyes filled with happy tears. "Hermione Granger.will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Harry you know I will!" She fell into his arms. Everyone in the chapel began to clap and cheer (well everyone except Lavender, Parvati, and Padma).  
  
That night Claudia was troubled. In all the commotion she had forgotten about the dream she had the night before she went back to Hogwarts. She didn't want to bother Harry or Hermione. They looked very comfy by the fire. She didn't want to get Ron worried either. "Oh well," she thought. "It's probably no big deal anyway."  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Craziness

A/N-Hey guys! I just finished this! I was going to write a lot more in this chapter, but as I wrote the last sentence, I was like, "you know, this will be great for the end of this chapter!" so I ended it. As simple as that. Hehe. Oh, by the way! Read my new story! It's called Life at Hogwarts, and it's thorough the eyes of many different people at Hogwarts. It's totally new for me! I only have one chapter up, but check it out anyway! Now on to the story!  
  
"Hey Mye?"??  
  
"Yeah Claud?"  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" Hermione walked over to Claudia and briefly skimmed the papers in Claudia's lap.  
  
"Hmm.Young scholars. That sounds pretty cool. Where'd you get the idea?  
  
"We had one at my old school, and I was in it. We did really cool stuff, and we got all kinds of special privileges. It was great! But do you think McGonagall will like it?" Claudia looked doubtful, which was unusual for her.  
  
Hermione gave Claudia a comforting smile. "Of course she will! This 'young scholars' thing is right up her alley."  
  
At that moment, Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
"Have you heard what my sister, also know as the Hogwarts TRAMP is doing?!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Claudia exclaimed.  
  
Harry cracked a smile. "She, um, she's moving into our dorm."  
  
"Oh.hmm..." Claudia covered her laugh. "For Seamus?"  
  
"Yes." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Hey guys, will you help me pack." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Um, Gin, BAD TIME," said Hermione. But it was too late.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MOVING INTO SEAMUS'S DORM??? YOU'RE ONLY 16 BLOODY YEARS OLD!!! WHAT WILL iMUM/i THINK???"  
  
Ginny's face whitened. "You're, you're telling mum?  
  
"Of course I'm telling mum! Any broke with a half brain would!!!"  
  
"Ron, I" Claudia started, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Now, go back to your room, forget about moving in with Seamus, and I won't tell Mum. Got it?"  
  
Ginny's face was red with anger. "NO!!! I WON'T GO BACK TO MY ROOM!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE MY BROTHER, NOT MY FATHER, AND I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"  
  
She calmly turned to Claudia and Hermione. "Will you two please go to my room, grab all my things, and take them up to Seamus's room? Thanks." And with that, she walked up to her "new" room.  
  
Bewildered, Claudia and Hermione quickly went up to Ginny's room.  
  
"Good Lord!"  
  
"What is it Mye?" Claudia and Hermione were going through Ginny's things, putting it all into her trunk so that it would be easier to move.  
  
"Look at this!" Hermione held up a lacy red thong. "I wonder when she uses it?" Hermione said in a mused tone.  
  
Claudia stifled a laugh. "Okay, I think this is everything. Are all her drawers cleared out?"  
  
"Yup. Those lovely panties were the last thing!"  
  
"Okay, then lets haul this thing to the boys' dorm," Claudia said.  
  
"No need for hauling. The great Hermione has a spell!"  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "Here we go."  
  
Hermione ignored her, grabbed her wand, and rolled up her sleeves. "Snarami!" The trunk magically floated a few feet off the ground. Hermione directed it in front of her with her wand.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
When they reached Seamus's room, they could definitely tell that Ginny had calmed down. She was lying on Seamus's bed, and Seamus was stroking her hair. She sat up and smiled when she saw Hermione and Claudia.  
  
"Hi guys! I feel so much better now that I talked to Seamus." She looked at him and smiled. "He told me that it was my decision, and that if I didn't like staying here, I could leave and he would be fine with it. I'm just going to test it out. And I don't care what Mum thinks. What can she do while I'm here? Send me a thousand howlers? It doesn't matter to me. I love him." She smiled at Seamus again.  
  
"Well I'm glad that everything's okay Gin." Hermione looked around. "Seamus.did you do something to your bed?"  
  
"Um, Yeah! I, uh, moved it." He was right. He moved it to an area of the room apart from everyone else, and he put heavy curtains around the area.  
  
"No.it looks.bigger. Did you enlarge it?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We should of known," Claudia said. "Well, here's your stuff Ginny, enjoy! Oh, and you might not to wear that little red number until Ron's calmed down about you being here." Claudia winked at them, and Ginny's face turned red.  
  
"Bye now! Don't do anything WE wouldn't do!" Claudia laughed.  
  
Claudia collapsed onto a couch in the common room. She was exhausted. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's head popped into the fireplace. Claudia jumped.  
  
"Oh Professor! You scared me! I forgot you were coming tonight."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Do you want me to come back later?"  
  
"No, that's alright. Let me go get the papers. Be right back." Claudia ran to her room, grabbed the Young Scholars' papers, and went back to the common room.  
  
"Here professor, this was my idea." She handed the papers the papers to the professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall quickly read through the papers. "This sound great Claudia! You did a very thorough job with your research. I'm very pleased. You may start this club, and I will supervise if needed. However, you need to do all the organizing, you need to advertise, and you are completely in charge of this club. Do you understand?"  
  
"Absolutely professor! I'll get started right away. You won't be disappointed."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. Now, today's Friday, and I'll need this by, let's say, Tuesday?"  
  
"Um, pro-"  
  
"Great! I'll expect it on Tuesday! Have a good weekend!" And with that, the professor's face disappeared.  
  
"Ugh, Tuesday. How am I going to pull this off?"  
  
Claudia lugged all her stuff to her dorm, finding Robin on her bed.  
  
"Hey Robin! I haven't talked to you in-wait, what's wrong?" Claudia said, noticing the look on Robin's face.  
  
Robin sighed. "It's not me, it's Draco. He feels like he can't hang out with me that much because all of my friends hate him. You don't hate him, do you Claud?"  
  
Seeing the look on Robin's face, she swallowed her real answer and said, "Of course I don't hate him Rob!"  
  
Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, great! Do you think you could tell everybody else to be nice to him?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Thanks Claud! You're the best friend a girl could ever have!" Then Robin went to bed, looking much happier.  
  
"Ugh, when will it end?" Claudia said out loud.  
  
It was a week later, the first meeting of Claudia's club. How she managed to pull off all the work, she didn't know, but it was done. However, she still hadn't told everybody about Draco, and Ginny and Ron were considering disowning each other.  
  
But today Claudia had more important things to worry about. She had told all of her friends not to come, because she didn't want them to feel like they had to. She still didn't know who was coming though, it was a "show up if you want to" club, sign ups weren't required. She had put 3:00 on the fliers, and it was 3:05 then. Everyone was bound to be there by then. She took a breath, opened the door to the classroom.  
  
It was empty.  
  
P.S.-I am SOOOOOO sorry that I had the anonymous reviewer thingy blocked! I didn't even know it WAS blocked!!! (I changed it!) 


	11. Just Another Day

A/N-I know, I know this chapter is REALLY short and I haven't updated in a LONG time. I'm sorry! You have permission to be mad at me! LOL, the next couple of chapters (three I think, but I'm not making any promises) are going to be pretty short, but they will come pretty quickly because I'm FINALLY forcing myself out of my writer's block. The chapter after that should be pretty long, it's probably going to be the last one (I know, I thought this would never end!). However, If people respond well enough (HINT HINT) to my last chapters I'll write an epilogue and tell you what happens to everybody. Now, enough babbling, onto the story!  
  
Claudia stood in the doorway, bewildered at the site.  
  
"How could no one show-" But her thoughts were interrupted by a rude voice behind her.  
  
"Yo, red, I think you need to move out of the doorway," the voice said.  
  
Claudia turned around and saw a petite girl, with creamy white skin and raven colored hair. Her robes were unbuttoned and showed her tank top and mini skirt underneath.  
  
"Um.are um those clothes um allowed in school?" Claudia stammered.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and brushed past Claudia into the classroom.  
  
"How long is this going to take? The only reason I'm here is because McGonagall said that if I don't do some 'extracurricular activity' I'm going back to the juvenile school, " she said smugly, almost as if she was proud of the fact that she used to go there.  
  
"Well, um, I'm not sure. We have to take care of um, sign ups and special projects today."  
  
"Oh okay, well, my name's Michelle Figner, you can sign me up, and pick out the special projects yourself!" She then pulled out a nail file and lost all interest in Claudia.  
  
Claudia sighed. This was going to be a LONG hour.  
  
After Michelle left Claudia got her things together and walked to the common room. She threw her stuff onto a table and plopped down on a couch.  
  
"This is insane!" she said aloud.  
  
"You're telling me" replied a voice behind her.  
  
She looked up and saw that it was Ron.  
  
"Oh hey! You scared me there for a second!"  
  
"Do you have any homework?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just have a ton on my mind," she sighed.  
  
"Then lets go somewhere and talk."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's beautiful up here!" He had led her up to the top of the astronomy tower, and it was a clear night so all the stars were shining.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you might like it," he whispered.  
  
They stood there for about five minutes, just taking in the beauty of the night.  
  
"I should tell you the real reason I took you up here," Ron said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Claudia murmured.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to Ginny about breaking up with Seamus. I don't think he's good enough for her."  
  
Claudia slowly turned around to face him. "You mean to tell me that you brought me up to ask me to tell YOUR sister to break up with her boyfriend, a person that she is IN LOVE WITH!!!!"  
  
"Um.yes."  
  
"RON WEASLEY, YOU CAN BE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES!" and she stormed down the stairs and all the way to the common room. When Ron came in a few minutes later, she went up to bed. She wasn't going to talk to HIM tonight.  
  
Claudia was glad it was Saturday. If she wanted, she could stay in bed all day and not see Ron at all. But she wasn't going to do that. She planned on going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione. They were going to look at rings and Claudia was coming to help Hermione pick one out. Then they were going to shop.  
  
Claudia quickly got out of bed and showered. She then met Harry and Hermione in the common room. It was time for a GOOD day.  
  
It had been a great day. Harry and Hermione hadn't decided on a ring yet, but they had fun anyway. They spent about an hour looking at rings, and then went out for lunch, and spent the afternoon filling their pockets with sweets, jokes, and buying new clothes.  
  
The three of them walked in to the castle with rosy cheeks, laughing about silly things. Claudia had even forgotten about her fight with Ron. But their laughing stopped when they entered the common room. There, sitting on the couch, was Jason. 


	12. Jason

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Claudia stammered. Harry and Hermione looked very uncomfortable.  
  
But Jason completely ignored Claudia. Her turned to Hermione. "So, you came back," he said coldly.  
  
"Um, yes I um, I did," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"You don't think you could've told me?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"No, I don't even want to hear it. You decided to come to New York with me, but apparently I wasn't good enough. So you took off and came back to Potter. I see how it is you little slut."  
  
That was the last straw for Harry. "Don't EVER call Hermione a slut," he said through gritted teeth. He tried step forward, but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"Harry no"  
  
"No, let him go SLUT, let's see how he does.  
  
"Jason STOP!" Claudia yelled. Just then Robin and Daphne walked in.  
  
"Hey Robin! Look at our little Claudia, sticking up for her new friends. I guess we don't mean that much to her anymore," Jason said spitefully.  
  
Tears welled up in Claudia's eyes. "No, that-that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Hey Jason! LAY OFF!" Ron yelled. He had been listening from the top of the stairs. He ran to Claudia's side. "Get out."  
  
"No, I'm not-"  
  
"GET OUT."  
  
Ron walked up to Jason. Ron towered over him, and Jason's courage melted away.  
  
"Fine. But that's not the last you'll hear of me." He walked past Hermione. "See ya 'round SLUT." Harry pulled forward but Hermione's grip was too strong. Jason stormed out, leaving the common room in silence.  
  
"Well, that was...um...unexpected!" Robin said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Claudia forced a laugh. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jason said to her.  
  
Hermione was crying softly onto Harry's shoulder. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go up to the dormitory." He lead Hermione up the stairs and they disappeared.  
  
"You want to talk?" Ron said. Claudia could tell he wanted to make up, but she wanted to be alone. She gave him a small smile. "I kinda want to be alone right now," she said. She gave him a kiss to show that she forgave him and then headed up to her room.  
  
****  
  
"I guess we don't mean that much to her anymore..." Jason's words echoed through Claudia's mind. He was right. She hardly ever hung out with Robin anymore, and the last time she had a long conversation with Daphne had been weeks ago.  
  
"I've gotten to wrapped up in everything. I haven't been paying attention to anybody. I-" But her thoughts were interrupted by a distressed looking Daphne.  
  
"Oh hey Daph. Don't mind me, I'm just thinking." Daphne however looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, um, hey."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing...just thinking about what Jason said. He's certainly changed." Daphne forced a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, about that...I haven't been ignoring you Daph, have I?"  
  
"Well, um, not all the time. I mean, you're just really caught up with school and things from last year! I understand."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Claudia said, pretending to feel better. But she didn't feel better, she just felt worse. 


	13. The Truth About Xanneth

A/N-I know I know! I haven't updated in forever! But hey, two chapters in two days, I'm not doing TOO shabby, lol. I will try to update more frequently though, if that makes you happy!  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Claudia groaned. She must've forgotten to turn off her alarm. She looked at the clock. It read 7:45. Then she remembered that she had set it the might before because she promised Ginny she would help her out in the library at 8:30.  
  
She looked around and laughed to herself. Her alarm hadn't waken any of the other girls up; they were sleeping like babies. The only person missing was Daphne, but Claudia knew that Daphne always woke up early, went for a run, and then went to the library to study or read a new book (and Daphne ALWAYS had new books, as reading was one of her favorite hobbies). Maybe she would see her there.  
  
Claudia got out of bed and took a long hot shower, and tried to clear her thoughts. Her life was so crazy. First there was the Ginny and Seamus issue, and it was driving Ron crazy, which was driving Claudia crazy. Then her club failed drastically, and she had to continue to go every week for 3 months, that was the rule when it came to forming a club. Then there was Rosa asking her to tell everyone about how nice Draco was supposed to be, as though it was supposed to be easy. Then there was the "Jason coming back" issue, which made Claudia question if she spent enough time with her old friends. That was another reason she hoped to see Daphne at the library, she hadn't spent time with her in ages.  
  
But there was one more thing that was bothering Claudia. She had been having the same odd dreams about Xanneth; they were all the same but she didn't know what they meant. She asked Daphne if she knew who Xanneth was, because she knew that Daphne loved reading odd stories about Witches and Wizards who had done weird things; but Daphne had never heard of Xanneth before.  
  
After her shower, Claudia quickly pulled her hair back into a loose braid (she didn't feel like drying her hair today), got dressed, and walked down to the library.  
  
Ginny's head popped up when Claudia walked in.  
  
"Oh hey Claud!"  
  
Claudia walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay Gin, so what do you need help with? Are you sure you asked the right person to help you though? I'm sure Hermione could be a bigger help than I could. After all, she is the one who subscribed to 'The Hogwarts Daily Informational Journal: Complex Spells for the Complex Thinker!'" Claudia laughed.  
  
Ginny smirked. "We have a 'Hogwarts Daily Informational Journal'?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Ginny laughed, but then looked solemn. "Well, actually Claud, I don't need your help on schoolwork..."  
  
"What is it then Gin?"  
  
"Well...I need you to talk to Ron about Seamus and I." She said this all very quickly. "I mean, you're the only person he listens to and I know if you talk to him he'll leave me alone about Seamus."  
  
Claudia looked skeptical. "Well, I'd like to help out, but I have enough on my plate as it is..." But when she looked into Ginny's pleading eyes she gave in. "All right, I guess...but I'm not saying he'll agree."  
  
"OH THANK YOU!!!" Ginny gave Claudia a big hug and ran off to find Seamus.  
  
Claudia sighed. There was one more thing that she needed to do.  
  
She heard someone plop their books beside her and looked up to see Daphne's short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Daph! I was hoping to see you here," Claudia smiled.  
  
But Daphne did not smile back. She looked very serious.  
  
"Hey Claud, you know those dreams you told me about with Xanneth?"  
  
Claudia expression became very serious. "Yes..."  
  
"Well I was reading a book about Chrisoffolis, I was in the mood to hear how you stopped him and everything again."  
  
Claudia blushed. "Well it wasn't really me, it was Chrissy."  
  
"Well anyway, I was reading the chapter of his 'young adult life', and it turns out that he had a son...his son is Xanneth."  
  
Claudia gasped. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"You'll never guess who the mother is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chrissy."  
  
****  
  
It was a week later, but Claudia still couldn't stop thinking about Xanneth. She realized now why Chrissy was with Chrisoffolis; she was probably tied to him because of her son. But why was Xanneth haunting her dreams? She couldn't understand where it was connected. Sure, his father was Chrisoffolis, but according to Daphne, Xanneth was not aware of this until his father died, and he had a close connection with his mother for all of his life. He couldn't be evil, cold he?  
  
Claudia wanted to stop thinking about it, and there was always one cure that took her mind off of everything bad: Ron.  
  
Claudia wandered up to the boy's dormitory where she found Ron on his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Hey babe!" he said in his impression of an American accent. Claudia giggled, he had apparently been watching old western films; he had a very strong southern drawl.  
  
"Hey! I was wondering, how would you like to take me out to dinner tonight?"  
  
Ron pretended to be nervous. "Are you um, asking me out?"  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. He was such a dork.  
  
"Yes you big goof! Now go get changed!"  
  
"What, you think I like bad or something?" All he had on was a pair of shorts.  
  
She giggled and threw a pillow at him. "I'll meet you in the common room in 10 minutes."  
  
Ron and Claudia were enjoying themselves at the three broomsticks. Ron was finished his meal and was finishing Claudia's as they joked with each other. It amazed Claudia at how he could eat so much and still stay as skinny as a toothpick.  
  
Then she remembered what Ginny had asked her to talk to Ron about; she figured that while he was in a good mood she would talk to him about it.  
  
"Hey Ron, I've been thinking."  
  
"Hmm?" He said through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Well, I think you should leave Ginny alone about the whole Seamus thing. I mean, she's 16, she can make her own decisions. After all, she's a Weasley, and they obviously have good taste when it comes to love interests." She tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.  
  
"And you thought this up all by yourself?" He looked her right in the eyes. She couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Well...um...Ginny helped...a little...a lot...OKAY OKAY! She told me to tell you." She hated how he could get everything out of her without saying a word.  
  
"I KNEW IT! Well, let's go talk to my DARLING sister. He quickly paid the bill and pulled Claudia up to the castle.  
  
Claudia was lying in bed, completely exhausted over the night's confusion. Ron was in his room fuming, and Ginny and Seamus had escaped to somewhere, Claudia wasn't sure where they went.  
  
Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard an ear-piercing shriek. It sounded like it came from hallway in front of the Gryffindor entrance. Claudia, along with Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Robin, and Daphne, along with most of the Gryffindors, ran outside to see who it was. There they saw a distressed Ginny sobbing into Seamus' arms and the body of a dead second year on the ground. 


End file.
